08 Września 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 37, (seria II odc. 15) (Senate Murders); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:25 Marta mówi! - O, nie!, odc. 10 (Oh Nooo!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie 07:25 Las bliżej nas - Bieszczady; magazyn 07:45 Słoneczna róg Unijnej odc. 2; magazyn 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Miss ja, odc. 23 (Miss Understanding); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:30 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważny Blogger, odc. 16 (Big Time Blogger); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:55 Dzień Otwarty TVP 10:00 Dom - odc. 12/25 - Kto dziś tak umie kochać - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:55 Dzień Otwarty TVP 12:05 Klub Winx - Tajemnica zaginionego królestwa (Winx Club - Secret of Lost Kingdom) 88'; film animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 13:40 Dzień Otwarty TVP; STEREO, 16:9 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie.odc 3 Co nam mówią kolory? (Fish Life) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 14:30 Zwierzęta świata -Jak ryba w wodzie. odc. 4 Podwodna miłość (Fish Life - 6 odc.) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 15:00 Dzień Otwarty TVP 15:10 Czas Komanczów - część 1 (Comanche Moon - ep. 1) 92'; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:50 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 96 - Wybory serca - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Dzień Otwarty TVP 18:25 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark Warmiński 2012 (cz. 2); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - odc. 1 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Land a Paw ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Koszyc 20:05 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 14 - Mordercze lato - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 1/13; felieton 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:55 Żywe trupy - odc. 1/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 1/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:55 Dwa żebra Adama - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 924; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:25 Świętuj z Dwójką 60 - lecie TVP! 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 771 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 772 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Świętuj z Dwójką 60 - lecie TVP! 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 773 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (89); zabawa quizowa 13:15 Świętuj z Dwójką 60 - lecie TVP! 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 1/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 1/ 26) - txt. str. 777 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1969; teleturniej 14:30 Świętuj z Dwójką 60 - lecie TVP! 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 53 "Praca, dom, kanapki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 54 "Prawko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Świętuj z Dwójką 60 - lecie TVP! 15:50 Czas honoru - odc. 53 "Koniec i początek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę 16:45 Świętuj z Dwójką 60 - lecie TVP! 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Niemcy (65); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:40 Świętuj z Dwójką 60 - lecie TVP! 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 38 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 38; teleturniej 20:00 Bitwa na głosy - przed Bitwą - (1) 20:10 Bitwa na głosy - (1); widowisko 22:05 Sierociniec (Orfanato) 101'; horror kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 24:00 Transporter 3 (Transporter 3) - txt. str. 777 99'; film akcji kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009) 01:55 Sierociniec (Orfanato) 101'; horror kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:24 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:50 Pogoda 07:54 Zacisze gwiazd: Antoni Pawlicki 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Kronika warszawska 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:09 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:44 Pogoda 10:50 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Aktywni 50+ (2) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:15 Euroszansa 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:43 Pogoda 11:50 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:43 Pogoda 12:48 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata TVP Info 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:43 Pogoda 13:50 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Eurowiadomości - program poradnikowy 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:47 Pogoda 15:52 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:55 Pogoda 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:06 Pogoda 17:08 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 17:21 Zestaw powiększony 18:00 Alchemia zdrowia i urody 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:40 Raport na gorąco 18:42 Pogoda 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe 18:58 Saga rodów: Ród Chałubińskich 19:19 Był taki dzień - 8 września 19:22 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Tomasz Majewski (41) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:47 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu (15) - program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw. pl 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:55 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:20 TVP - dzień otwarty - reportaż dokumentalny 23:40 Portret psychologiczny Adolfa Hitlera - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:31 Powstanie warszawskie 00:45 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 01:11 Studio Wschód 01:40 Serwis info weekend 02:10 Pogoda 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc: Tomasz Majewski (41) 02:38 Listy do PRL-u 02:46 Kod dostępu (15) - program publicystyczny 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Portret psychologiczny Adolfa Hitlera - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 04:48 TVP - dzień otwarty - reportaż dokumentalny 05:00 Studio Wschód 05:25 Listy do PRL-u 05:32 Debata TVP Info 06:00 Aktywni 50+ (2) - magazyn poradnikowy 06:15 Euroszansa (6) 06:27 Kod dostępu (15) - program publicystyczny Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (24) 07:45 Przygody Animków (25) 08:15 Miś Yogi (2) 08:25 Miś Yogi (3) 08:35 Miś Yogi (4) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (37) 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (2) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show (3) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (163) 10:50 Stuart Malutki 2 - film przygodowy (USA,2002) 12:15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 15:15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Trudne sprawy (188) 18:15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (2) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Emigranci (189) 20:05 Michael Jackson's This Is It - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 22:15 Sporty walki: KSW 20 News (8) 22:30 Zamknięty krąg - thriller (Francja,Włochy,2009) 00:30 Łowcy wampirów - horror (USA,1998) 02:45 Zagadkowa noc 03:35 Zza kamery... (58) - magazyn filmowy 03:50 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem - Extra (9) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1623) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1624) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1625) 12:05 Na Wspólnej (1626) 12:40 MasterChef (1/13) - reality show 13:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (1/12) - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Surowi rodzice (13-ost.) - reality show 15:40 Julia (113) 16:05 Julia (114) 16:25 Julia (115) 17:05 Julia (116) 17:25 Julia (117) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6: Chodzież (1) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent! 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2000) 23:55 Jeździec bez głowy - horror (USA,Niemcy,1999) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:20 Arkana magii (683) 03:40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec (1) - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec (2) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Różowa Pantera (69) 07:30 Różowa Pantera (70) 08:00 Winx Club (1) 09:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 10:00 Czysta chata - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (356) - talk show 13:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą- program rozrywkowy 14:00 Zagadkowe zgony (1) - serial dokumentalny (Kanada,2009) 14:30 Oggy i ferajna 15:00 Psiak w trampkach - film familijny (USA,1999) 17:05 Wzór (15) 18:00 Winx Club (2) 19:00 Galileo (296) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską (1) 22:00 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 01:00 Zlecenie - thriller (USA,1990) 03:05 TV Market 03:20 To był dzień 04:10 To był dzień na świecie 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Chłopi: Śmierć Boryny (10/13) 07:05 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:00 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (1) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Zabójcza natura (1) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (1) - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Zwariowane wakacje - komedia (Kanada,2010) 12:55 Scooby-Doo: Na Wyspie Zombie - film animowany (USA,1998) 14:30 Mia i ja (1) 14:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Błękitny ognik - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2010) 16:15 1 1/2 rycerza - komedia (Niemcy,2008) 18:30 Strażnik pierścienia (1) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (6) 20:00 Bitwa o Ziemię - film SF (USA,2000) 22:35 Dwugłowy rekin atakuje - horror (USA,2012) 00:30 Naga rozgrywka - film erotyczny (USA,2006) 02:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (1) - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Ja wam pokażę! (1/13) 04:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:20 Męski typ: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 05:55 Misja Martyna 2: Wydobyć tęczę spod ziemi (4/12) 06:30 Misja Martyna 2: Dzień z życia farmera (5/12) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Nasza klasa (1/19) 09:35 Nasza klasa (2/19) 10:05 Dwóch i pół 7 (15/22) 10:35 Dwóch i pół 7 (16/22) 11:05 Dwóch i pół 7 (17/22) 11:35 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (20/22) 12:30 Nowi miastowi - komedia (USA,1999) 14:25 Ulice San Francisco (23/26) 15:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (16/25) 16:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (17/25) 17:30 Detektyw Monk 3 (2/16) 18:30 Detektyw Monk 3 (3/16) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Kochany urwis 2 - komedia (USA,1991) 21:35 Komediowa sobota: Tin Cup - komedia romantyczna (USA,1996) 00:15 Teoria spisku - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 02:55 Arkana magii 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:25 Bliżej sławy (2) - program rozrywkowy 10:25 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (67) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (68) 12:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (44) 12:30 M.A.S.K. (44) 13:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (45) 13:30 M.A.S.K. (45) 14:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (46) 14:30 M.A.S.K. (46) 15:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (35) 15:55 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Komisarz Rex 7 (13) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 7 (14) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Order dla Maślany (3) 20:30 Włatcy móch: Wójek Alfred (4) 21:00 Rusz głową: Percepcja (1) 22:00 mała Czarna (356) - talk show 23:00 Ręka śmierci - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1976) 01:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Valencia CF 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Valencia CF 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Szwajcaria 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Szwajcaria 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Finlandia - Polska 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Finlandia - Polska 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Rosja - Irlandia Północna 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Rosja - Irlandia Północna 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Trans World Sport 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Magazyn golfowy 16:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Brukseli 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Brukseli 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Holandia - Turcja 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Holandia - Turcja 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz: HSV Hamburg - Orlen Wisła Płock 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz: HSV Hamburg - Orlen Wisła Płock 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - MKS Piotrcovia Piotrków Trybunalski 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Szymorning 09:05 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Summer City 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Summer City 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning Best of 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Miejska lista 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 21:30 Hity na czasie 22:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 00:00 ImprESKA 02:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 EURONEWS (5/86) - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 06:15 Blisko ludzi (3/86) 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 EURONEWS (5/86) - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 08:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jan i Barbara Himilsbachowie (3/8) 08:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Cenny ładunek (1/4) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 11:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 12:00 Na granicy prawa (1/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 13:10 Wielkie przeprowadzki (1/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 13:40 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (4/9) - program krajoznawczy 14:10 Tropiciele przekrętów (1/5) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 15:10 Cenny ładunek (1/4) - program popularnonaukowy 16:15 Kartoteka 3 (1/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 19:05 Druga młodość (2/5) - program publicystyczny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 20:05 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (2/13) 20:35 Życie w przepychu (17/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 21:30 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 22:30 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (4/9) - program krajoznawczy 23:00 Świat bez granic: Pornografia w dobie internetu (3/10) 23:30 24 godziny przed śmiercią - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:35 Crazy Horse: nowe oblicze legendy - film dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 01:35 Orzeł czy reszka? (1/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 02:35 Kryminalne gry - serial dokumentalny 03:05 Na granicy prawa (1/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 04:05 Kartoteka 2 (1/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:13 Discopolot 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Power Play 13:05 Weekend z... 13:29 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:05 Weekend z... 14:24 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Hit dnia 15:05 Weekend z... 15:23 Dance w Polo TV 16:05 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:05 Gwiazdy Polo TV 19:03 Disco Polo Live 19:52 Mix hitów i nowości 20:10 Dyskoteka Polo TV 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:10 5. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza (1) - kronika 08:20 Z archiwum i pamięci: Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje 08:55 Mój program - przedstawia Kazimierz Krukowski - widowisko (Polska,1977) 10:10 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 5. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza (1) - kronika 10:30 Mariacka czyta 11:00 Rozmowy o literaturze i nie tylko...: Jurij Andruchowycz 11:35 Trędowata - melodramat (Polska,1976) 13:20 Dokument tygodnia: Simone Weil - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 14:45 Placido Domingo - moje najlepsze role - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 16:05 Sopot Miasto Sztuki - magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Pan Tadeusz. Księga pierwsza: Gospodarstwo - sztuka na podstawie poematu Adama Mickiewicza (Polska,1966) 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Dookoła pięciu Dudków - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1972) 18:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:10 Witamy w latach 80.: Gothic, industrial i black metal - cykl dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 20:20 Bilet do kina: Aurora i archanioł - dramat sensacyjny (Hiszpania,Meksyk,2008) 22:40 Al Di Meola - One of These Nights - koncert (Niemcy,2004) 00:25 Kino nocne: Mokry szmal - film sensacyjny (Polska,1985) 01:55 Nocne czytanie w wannie (13) - program artystyczny 02:10 Bilet do kina: Aurora i archanioł - dramat sensacyjny (Hiszpania,Meksyk,2008) 04:20 Al Di Meola - One of These Nights - koncert (Niemcy,2004) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP: Dziennik telewizyjny - 08.09.1989 08:10 60 lat TVP: Sonda: Dieta - program popularnonaukowy 08:45 Miejsce z historią: Nowy Wiśnicz - perła baroku 09:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (8/13) 09:55 Flesz historii (93) 10:15 60 lat TVP: Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 9. Islandia "... i Polacy" (40) 10:50 Miejsce z historią: Szydłowiec. Chluba Radziwiłłów 11:05 60 lat TVP: Taka była telewizja: Taka była telewizja 1952-1970 12:10 Leonardo - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2010) 13:20 Historie: Rycerze i mnisi 13:55 60 lat TVP: Szansa na sukces: Lombard 15:00 Kino familijne: Sposób na Alcybiadesa (3) 16:05 Sensacje XX wieku: Kutrzeba (1/2) 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (9/13) 17:55 Ex libris 18:10 Flesz historii (93) 18:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Sztandar od Suzinów - reportaż (Polska) 18:55 Komunikaty wojenne (14) 19:03 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Dożynki w PRL - 1968 19:30 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Obronić swoje Westerplatte 1987 20:00 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84. Koncert konkursowy. Przeboje (1) 20:55 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84. Koncert konkursowy. Przeboje (2) 22:00 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa (1) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2000) 23:00 60 lat TVP: Dziennik telewizyjny - 08.09.1989 23:40 Trzy mile do nieba - reportaż (Polska,2005) 00:00 Doktor Kapliczek 00:35 60 lat TVP: Miejsce z historią: Tuchola. Historia dwóch mieczy 00:50 60 lat TVP: Miejsce z historią: Nowy Wiśnicz - perła baroku 01:15 19. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '81. Mikrofon i ekran. Koncert finałowy (1) 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 509* Oświadczyny; telenowela TVP 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 510* Matrymonialne decyzje; telenowela TVP 08:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 511* Gospodarka według posła Jemioły 08:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 512* Gejsza czy diablica? 09:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 513* Uroczyste oświadczyny 09:35 Polonia 24 10:05 Pogoda.pl 10:15 Dzień Otwarty TVP 10:30 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Na sposoby są sposoby odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 1/21 - Załoga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:20 Dzień Otwarty TVP 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 35 - Zakładnik - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 13:30 Dzień Otwarty TVP 13:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 487 - Gorzka prawda; serial TVP 14:40 Dzień Otwarty TVP 14:55 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 14. Przystanek Woodstock 2008 - Męska Muzyka Wojciech Waglewski, Fisz, Emade; koncert 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (105); magazyn; 16:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:15 Dzień Otwarty TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:50 Michał Bajor - Moja Miłość Największa 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnia; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Sport 20:30 Pogoda.pl 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 11/13* - Szwadron - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Polonia 24 22:20 Pogoda.pl 22:30 Kino Mistrzów - Struktura kryształu 73'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1969) 23:45 Polskie Tango - śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko muzyczne 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnia; serial animowany; 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:23 Pogoda.pl 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 11/13* - Szwadron; serial TVP 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:45 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:10 Kino Mistrzów - Struktura kryształu 73'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1969) 05:30 Tylko hity! Opole2012 odc. 2; koncert 06:00 Zakończenie dnia